Multiverse: Crash of Universes/Frases del Choque
Son todos los diálogos del sistema "Choque" Capitan America Ataque * "Veamos lo que tienes, clark" - Choque con Superman * "Spider-Man cuenta mejores bromas que tu" - Choque con Flash Defensa * "comprobemoslo" - Choque con Iron Man * "y el sueno america" - Choque con Superman * "Podria estar asi todo el dia, clark" - Choque con Superman * "Esto no es liberdad, clark, es miedo" - Choque con Superman (con el traje del Regimen) Iron Man Attack * "Esta armadura conoce todos tus movimientos, steve." - Choque con el Capitan America Defense * "Esta armadura es mas fuerte de lo que parece." - Choque con Superman, Wonder Woman, Hulk, o Yang * "No necesito la hulkbuster para vencerte" - Choque con Hulk Thor Attack * "Por midgard!" - Choque con cualquier personaje Defensa Hulk Ataque * "HULK APLASTA!!!" - Choque con cualquier personaje * "HULK APLASTA A SUPERMAN!!!" - Choque con Superman * "HULK APLASTA A RUBIA MOLESTA" - Choque con Yang Xiao Long Black Widow Hawkeye Spider-Man Ataque Defensa * "Otro lagarto?" - Choque con Killer Croc Wolverine Yellow Jacket Dare Devil Luke Cage Iron Fist Black Panther Doctor Strange Hercules Ant Man Ms Marvel Vision Scarlet Witch Quicksilver War Machine Ataque Defense * "ven y compluebalo." - Choque con Superman y Wonder Woman * "mas de los que crees" - Choque con Yang Mr Fantastic Invisible Woman The Thing Human Torch The Punisher Deadpool Ghost Rider Moon Knight She-Hulk Nova Namor Psylocke Storm Cloak and Dagger Blade Beta Ray Bill Falcon Spider-Woman Venom Carnage Taskmaster Abomination Magneto Loki Dr Doom Superman Attack * "Por la verdad y la justicia" - Choque con cualquier personaje * "veamos si por un clclo, capitan" - Choque con el Capitan America * "Puedo destruir tu armadura sin problemas." - Choque con Iron Man o War Machine * "Te mostrare el porque." - Choque con Kitana (superman con el traje del Regimen) * "Soy Superman." - Crash with Cinder Fall Defense * "No lo creo, grandote" - Crash with Hulk * "Yo nunca eh dicho eso" - Choque con Kitana Batman Attack * "Conosco todos tus movimientos." - Choque con cualquier personaje * "Veamos lo que teines, dick." - Choque con Nightwing Defense * "Tu otra vez?" - Choque con Spawn Wonder Woman Attack * "Destruir tu armadura seria muy facil" - Choque con Iron Man y War Machine Flash Attack * "No te tengo miedo." - Choque con Cinder * "Si no fueras malvada, te invitaria a cenar" - Choque con Cinder Fall Defense * "Apenas estoy calentando, cap." - Choque con el Capitan America Green Lantern Martian Manhunter Aquaman Cyborg Shazam Nightwing Defensa * "Sera un placer, bruce." - Choque con Batman Green Arrow Defense * "Regresa al aquario" - Choque con Killer Croc o Reptile Black Canary Superboy Raven Red Tornado Dr Fate Zatanna Supergirl Powergirl Hawkgirl Fire Storm Beast Boy John Constantine Steel Blue Beetle Black Lightning Lex Luthor Sinestro Attack * "Escoria humana" - Choque con Green Lantern, Yang Xaol Deathstroke Red Hood Ares Bane The Joker Attack * "Que gatita mas seria." - Choque con Blake Belladonna Defense * "Porque tan serio?" - Choque con cualquier personaje masculino Harley Quin Black Adam Man Bat Lobo Killer Croc Attack * "Hoy seras mi cena." - Choque con Cualquier personaje Killer Frost Atrocitus Goku Vegeta Gohan Piccolo Gogeta Vegito Trunks Bardock Masane Amaha Shiori Tsuzsuki Reina Soho Nora Vertenelli Ryuko Matoi Defensa * "no si te corto primero." - Choque con Raiden (Metal Gear) Satsuki Kiryuin Liu Kang Kung Lao Sonya Blade Jax Briggs Raiden Kenshi Attack * "Puedo leer tu mente" - Choque con cualquier personaje Johnny Cage Takahashi Takeda Kung Jin Cassie Cage Jacqueline Briggs Kitana Attack * "Como te atreves a llamarde a ti mismo dios?" - Choque con Thor, Superman, and Wonder Woman Scorpion Attack * "Te iras conmigo al infierno." - Choque con cualquier personaje Sub zero defensa * "No si te congelo hasta el alma" - Choque con Cinder Fall Ermac Ataque * "Te haremos pedazos." - Choque con cualquier personaje Smoke Cyrax Defensa * "Voy a recuperar mi humanidad" Choque con Sektor Sektor Ataque * "Vas a pagar por traicionar al clan!" - Choque con Sub Zeroo Smoke * "TRAITOR!!!" - Choque con Cyrax Jade Mileena Sindel Nightwolf Noob Saibot Baraka Kabal Striker Frost Fujin Shujinko Kai Reiko Skarlet Sareena Shang Tsung Quan Chi Kano Ferra/Torr Reptile Attack * "Carne fresca!" - Choque con cualquier personaje Tanya Erron Black D'Vorah Kotal Kahn Triborg Tremor Ruby Rose Attack Defense * "Tu empezaste" - Choque con Yang * "estoy de acuerdo, hermana" - Choque con Yang Weiss Schnee Defensa * "atras lagartija subdesarollada" - Choque con Reptile o Killer Croc Blake Belladona Ataque * "Pones de muy mal humor a cualquiera." - Choque con the joker Defensa * "soy un faunus." - Choque con Sinestro Yang Xiao Long Ataque * "Veamos que tan dura es esa armadura" - Choque con Iron Man o War Machine * "Porque peleamos?" - Choque con Ruby * "como en los viejo tiempos, hermanita?." - Choque con Ruby Defensa * "ven y intentalo, grandote" - Choque con Hulk * "Ademas de malvado, racista." - Choque con Sinestro * "Entonces sabes como te pateare el trasero?." - Choque con Kenshi y Batman Penny Polendina Pyrrha Nikos Cinder Falls Ataque * "Corre mientras puedas." - Choque con Flash, Quicksilver, o sonic * "mi fuego te consumira hata los huesos, Lin Kuei." - Choque con Sub Zero Defensa * "No gracias, no eres mi tipo." - Choque con Flash * "Porque crees que ganaras?" - Choque con Superman * "Te desafio a intentarlo." - Choque con Batman * "Como si me importara." - Crash with Batman and Kenshi. * "No ire a ningun lado contigo." - Choque con Scorpion Samus Mewtwo Kratos Asura Megaman X Sonic Fulgore Raiden (Metal Gear) Marcus Fenix Master Chief Dante Bayonetta Morrigan Spawn Ataque Defensa * "Nos encontramos una vez mas, caballero oscuro" - Choque con Batman White Ranger Rias Gremory Moka Akashiya Esdeath Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Medaka Kurokami Kirito Jotaro Kujo Kenshiro Omnimon Genos Categoría:Listas